In a chip module a semiconductor chip is arranged on a carrier and contact elements of the semiconductor chip can be arranged on both main surfaces thereof. The contact elements of the semiconductor chip have to be connected with outer electrical contact areas of the module so that the module can be arranged on an electronic board such as, for example, a printed circuit board (PCB).